The Virus facility is run by a postdoctoral associate, Uta von Schwedler, with more than ten years experience working with retroviruses. This facility maintains BSL3 facilities for HIV work and is obviously central to the proposed projects. Overall, the facilities, their cost-effectiveness, and the quality of service appear to be excellent.